


rosy

by fiveblessings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dilf!Johnny, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, i guess, nanny!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings
Summary: Thirsting after your boss is one thing, but thirsting after your boss who also happens to be the father of the child you look after is a whole new level, even for Jungwoo.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 322





	rosy

It's Jungwoo’s third month at the Suh residence. It's not his first job as a nanny, he's worked in a couple of similar homes since he quit his job as an assistant at a preschool for the highrise penthouses dotted across Gangnam. This one, however, has got to be one of his best so far. 

Mina, Mr Suh’s 3-year-old daughter, is a daydream compared to some of the children Jungwoo has minded. Far too often the children of affluent, inattentive parents, tied up in their high paying jobs, end up picking up their parents’ worst traits, it’s a nightmare for people like Jungwoo, tasked with ironing out their truancy. Mina, though, is normally a calm and gentle child, albeit a little nervous at first. Jungwoo hardly ever has to reprimand her, he can simply be her guiding hand whilst her dad is away.

Mr Suh, or Johnny as he insists Jungwoo calls him, is Mina’s only parent, Johnny had said as much when he hired the younger. From what Jungwoo could gather the woman had been out of the picture from the beginning, relinquishing her guardianship of the little girl as soon as she was born.

Johnny must have had it hard, Jungwoo supposes, becoming a father at such an early age and at a critical period in his career too. They had had a nanny for the first 3 years, the same woman who helped look after Johnny in his infancy, aiding the young father when he had to return to work.

That’s where Jungwoo came in. Three years on and Johnny’s previous nanny was ready to take her retirement. Johnny’s parents, both still working full time, didn't have the capacity to pick up the slack so that left a gap in Mina’s care that needed to be filled. 

The fact that Jungwoo would be the one to fill that gap was pure chance. The nanny the Suh’s had selected months prior to the date of the old nanny’s departure had fallen through only days before they were due to take the position, whilst the family Jungwoo was working for were moving halfway across the globe on a chance promotion.

On the word of mouth of an old colleague, Jungwoo had ended up in the Suh’s lavish living room, days before the job’s start date in front of a very stressed looking Mr Suh.

The man had 9 years on Jungwoo’s 26, but he wore them well, almost too well Jungwoo would attest. His long, chestnut brown hair was a little overgrown, a few select strands hanging candidly in front of calculating dark eyes whilst the rest was pushed back. His pressed white shirt and tie were a little intimidating to Jungwoo, who sat before him with his back straight as a pin in a jumper, blue jeans and oxfords.

Jungwoo hated to admit it, in a job interview too of all places, but Mr Suh was exactly his type. Older than Jungwoo, he wore his age and profession like a badge of honour. The practised ease with which he held himself screamed confidence and control in a way that if Jungwoo had been in a club he’d have thrown himself at the man’s feet in minutes. The way Jungwoo manages to keep his expression schooled for the full 30 minutes was nothing short of a miracle.

Jungwoo’s no stranger to interviews, that comes for granted after 5 years working full time, but this one manages to leave his nerves a little fried. It had been a rush to get to the place, and chances were it was for Johnny too, coming straight from work. His questions were slightly incoherent and the man seemed distracted as he listened to Jungwoo’s cobbled together replies. Jungwoo could tell the man was pleased with him, though, when he went to sit down with his daughter.

It doesn’t happen all the time, but Jungwoo could tell instantly that he clicked with the girl. She was painfully shy at first, but Jungwoo’s no stranger to this, he knows the right words, the right gestures to get children to open up to him. In no less than 10 minutes the girl had settled herself in Jungwoo’s crossed legs as they played with the building blocks strewn across the rug.

Johnny looks satisfied, some of the stress leaking off his features as he settled back into the couch cushions watching the other two from above. He looks far better like this, relaxed and composed, that Jungwoo can’t help but feel smug about his effect.

He leaves the apartment that day with a grin on his face, pulling out his phone on the way to the subway

_ I got the job ;))))  _ he texts his group chat, quickly followed by  _ anyone up for drinks tonight??. _

  
  
  


As the months dragged on had Jungwoo acclimated well to his new role. Johnny often works a strange schedule, prone to taking unsociable or long hours at his office. Jungwoo, therefore, ends up at Mina’s side at almost any point in the day, filling in the blanks that Johnny leaves. He’s paid well for his flexibility, almost too well, but Jungwoo’s not one to complain.

Aside from his handsome paycheck, Johnny’s given the spare room for Jungwoo to do as he pleases. It’s not uncommon for Johnny to stay at the office till the early hours of the morning so it’s up to Jungwoo to look after Mina if she needs someone in the night too. A sizable amount of Jungwoo’s wardrobe has now migrated into the room right next to Johnny’s.

Mina goes to her preschool 3 times a week now, and Jungwoo’s taken to spending the time whilst he waits to pick her up at Johnny’s apartment rather than his own. It’s without a doubt a far nicer place, Johnny has good taste in interiors, warm wooden furniture and homely fabrics make the large space feel welcoming.

There are very few spaces in the apartment that Jungwoo hasn’t seen. Johnny’s home office he’d only caught glimpses of when chasing after Mina as they played hide and seek. The room had made Jungwoo feel strangely small, his architecture diplomas and blueprints of his more ambitious designs hung on the walls as trophies. And the desk, the wide wooden desk that had been the feature of some of Jungwoo’s more wild fantasies surrounding the man. The flat plane just reaching Jungwoo’s hips, the perfect height for Johnny to bend him over, large hand easily pressing him down into the cold wood by the small of his back.

The one room that lay untouched to Jungwoo’s eyes was Johnny’s bedroom. It wasn’t as if Johnny had forbidden him from entering, Mina would often traipse in and out when Jungwoo was busy. Yet, the room had always felt off-limits to him, a line Jungwoo created in his mind that he shouldn’t cross.

Jungwoo and Mina were sitting at the sofa now, Mina matching picture cards Jungwoo had bought for her whilst Jungwoo observed, praising or correcting her where appropriate. Jungwoo liked that he could provide like this, not just the emotional connection of their closeness, but the way Mina learnt and grew because of him.

In the short time Jungwoo had spent watching and tutoring the girl they’d gotten close astoundingly quickly. Jungwoo loved children, he wouldn’t be in his job if he didn’t, but the bond he’d created with Mina was different from the children he’d minded before her. 

Perhaps it was against his better judgement, after all someday all too soon Mina would grow up and start going to school, Jungwoo’s assistance required less and less until he moved on to another family. But for now Jungwoo could bask in it, the warm feeling in his chest when Mina smiles at him, the feeling of belonging when she reached for his hand and Johnny’s handsome grin when he saw the two of them together.

The sound of the door opening surprises Jungwoo, Johnny usually texts the younger when he knows when he’ll be finishing work but Jungwoo hadn’t heard his phone chime yet today. 

As soon as she hears the dull sound of Johnny’s winklepickers marching across the entryway, Mina shoots up and runs to the sound. Johnny, ever so attentive, is ready to meet her, long arms lifting the little girl up and spinning her in circles as his briefcase lies forgotten on the floor. It’s so sweet, Jungwoo could sit here and watch the pair all day.

After a few minutes of giddy excitement, Mina settles back down, making herself comfortable in Jungwoo’s lap, tiny hands absently playing with the paper cards.

“I like your new hair, Jungwoo,” Johnny’s long fingers run through the bleached strands and Jungwoo tries not to shiver, he hadn’t realised Johnny had been so close behind him. “It suits you.”

Jungwoo had let Donghyuck bleach it from light brown to ashy blond on the weekend, the other boy citing that he  _ missed college Jungwoo  _ and how he  _ never does crazy twink shit anymore. _

“Thank you Mr Suh,” Jungwoo manages to stutter out.

The older man frowns, leaning forward on his strong forearms to watch them over the back of the couch. “What have I told you, Jungwoo. Please just call me Johnny.”

Jungwoo’s smile is shy, “Ah, yes Johnny.” It’s a habit Jungwoo has had a hard time kicking but at least Johnny looks fond rather than annoyed, rolling his eyes the same way he does at his daughter before moving away into the kitchen.

“Can I get you a drink Jungwoo?” God, his voice is so deep as it carries through the room.

“I’m good, thanks. Are you finished at the office today?”

“Yep, I just need Taeil to check everything then we can sign off on this project.” A glass of water now in hand, Johnny moves back into the living room, settling himself on the opposite sofa to Jungwoo with a deep sigh. 

He looks much better these days, Jungwoo thinks smugly. When he’d first taken the position Johnny’s dark under eyes and sullen skin had screamed anxious, work getting the better of the normally composed man. But looking at him now you would never have guessed how stressed he had been before, legs clad in his work slacks spread ever so slightly (heavens, his  _ thighs _ ) and an arm thrown over the back of the sofa, he looks like a king on his throne. Whatever had been missing from before has now clicked into place.

“I’m gonna cook dinner tonight, something big to celebrate. Would you care to stay Jungwoo?” This is exactly the type of domestic bliss Jungwoo knows better than to be indulging in. Jungwoo’s eaten with the little family before, usually because Jungwoo had been cooking at Johnny had arrived home at an opportune moment, but with the feelings he’s starting to harbour for the older man, it seems far too improper to be spending his evenings with him, at his dinner table no less.

“I’d love to Johnny but I have to be somewhere tonight.” Jungwoo wonders if it's disappointment that paints Johnny’s face but he pushes the thought down as soon as it rears its head. 

“No worries Woo, there’s always next time,” he says with a placid smile before rising from his seat and walking towards the other two, plucking Mina’s tiny frame from Jungwoo’s lap with practised ease. His arms flex a little as he adjusts Mina on his hip, eyes locked on Jungwoo below him. It’s in moments like this it takes all of Jungwoo’s best efforts not to sit up and kiss the sure smile off the taller man’s lips. Instead, he turns his eyes downward, shuffling Mina’s paper cards in his lap as Johnny sighs. 

“I can take it from here then Woo, you can leave early if you’d like?’

“Is that okay?”

“Of course, let's say it’s a little apology for having you in so early tomorrow.”

“If you're sure then.” Jungwoo smiles, pressing a kiss on the crown of Mina’s head on his way to the door. He’s so close to Johnny’s neck here he can smell his expensive cologne. Jungwoo wonders if he spends enough time this close to Johnny if it’ll start to rub off on him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Johnny.”

“See you tomorrow, Woo.”

  
  
  


It wasn’t a lie when Jungwoo had told Johnny he had plans for that evening, said plans were just later than he’d suggested. Tonight had been designated bro’s night by Jungwoo’s cast of friends with all of them being free, Jaehyun dragging the group of boys to his favourite bar in downtown Hongdae.

It’s been far too long since the five of them had been able to spend time together, work commitments getting in the way, so the mood is a little excessive when Jungwoo arrives, quickly drinking more than he knows he should to catch up.

“So Jungwoo, how’s work been?” Jaehyun asks halfway through the night.

There’s a yell from Jaehyun’s left, “Yeah, have you fucked your boss yet Woo?” 

“What the fuck, Doie.” Thank god for the mint leaf blocking the end of Jungwoo’s straw, because he surely would have snorted his drink if it weren't for it.

“Don’t act like that when you were literally sending me thirst texts about him last week.” He quips back.

“Is he hot Woo? What’s he look like?” Mark pries, a little miffed he’s been left out on the gossip. 

“Come on Hyung, you know Jungwoo’s type. Total DILF.” Says Jaehyun

“Jungwoo DILF hunter.” someone hums in agreeance. 

“Hey! I am not a DILF hunter.”

“Uh, you kinda are Woo.”

“I sat next to you for two semesters whilst you thirsted after Mr Kwon.”

“What the fuck, Mark, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Yeah, and what about Professor Choi as well. You slept with him right?” Doyoung pipes up before Jungwoo can continue.

“Well, technically he slept with me.”

“His wife, too.” Jungwoo pretends he doesn’t hear that for Donghyuck’s own sake.

”Okay okay, so I'm a DILF hunter in theory but not in practice, I've never actually slept with someone's dad before.”

”That you know of,” Jaehyun pipes up from across the table. Jungwoo sips the straw of his mojito in silent agreement.

“Seriously though Jungwoo, wants going on with you and him?” Mark interrupts, Donghyuck quick on his tail.

“Yeah, all you do is bother me with texts about him, when are you gonna make a move?”

Jungwoo’s drink is finished now, settling at the bottom of his stomach like a deadweight. There’s nothing left to distract him from reality now.

“Ah, I don’t know guys. This is a really good job and I don’t wanna fuck it up just because I have a crush on Mr Suh.”

“So you do have a crush then!”

“Yah, shut up Doyoung,” 

Jaehyun wraps his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder, misty alcohol-induced gaze momentarily disappearing. “That’s not like you, Jungwoo, you still went after that one postgraduate you liked back in college and I’m pretty sure he had a girlfriend.”

“I really… I just don’t want to fuck this one up.”

“It’s serious then? Not just a crush.” Curse Jungwoo’s friends for being able to read him so well.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s serious or not, it’s not like I’m gonna make a move.”

“Come on, Woo, why not?” Donghyuck prods.

“‘Cos what if he doesn’t like me back?” Drunk Jungwoo is definitely a whiny Jungwoo.

“Have you even been flirting with him at all?!”

“If he has, he hasn’t been doing it enough. He’s been taking all his sexual frustrations out of me,” Donghyuck moans. It’s technically true, their messages don’t manage to stay clean for very long before Jungwoo devolves into horny ranting.

“Watch it Lee Donghyuck, you’re forgetting how much blackmail material I have on you.” the other boy merely sneers. 

“You must have some idea if he likes you?’ Says Mark.

“Ugh, I don’t know if he’s flirting or he’s just naturally that sexy. He does this thing where he looks at you over his glasses and bites his lip,  _ oh my god _ , I could drop on my knees right there-“

Doyoung, the textbook definition of knows how to give it but doesn’t know how to take it, starts to laugh nervously, cutting Jungwoo’s tirade off. Knowing the younger boy, once he gets going it’s hard for him to stop anyway. “Guys, who’s up for karaoke?”

  
  
  


Jaehyun holds his drink much better than Jungwoo, sobering up enough by the time Jungwoo has to drag himself back to his apartment, so it's him who ends up half-carrying Jungwoo back home from the karaoke bar in the early hours of the morning.

“Sorry if we teased you too much back there.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to you guys.” Jungwoo smiles, his friends have always had this dynamic since they met at university and he wouldn’t have them any other way.

“You make some shitty decisions sometimes Woo, but it always works out in the end.”

Jungwoo tries to kick Jaehyun’s shin but ends up stumbling over his own feet instead. “Is that supposed to comfort me?”

“What I’m trying to say is, whatever you decide to do about your boss, it’ll all work out the way it’s supposed to, yeah?”

“I guess.”

“Hey! You didn’t spend months on end seducing that senior with the big nose to give me that attitude.”

“Yeah, you’re right Jae, it’s all gonna work out,” Jungwoo says with as much conviction as his drunk brain can muster.

“There’s the Woo we all know and love. Now once you get dicked down by your hot boss don’t spare me any details, I haven’t gotten laid in  _ weeks- _ “

This time when Jungwoo aims for Jaehyun’s leg he doesn’t miss.

  
  
  


Jungwoo’s always been a lightweight, he can admit that much, but he swears his hangovers never used to be this bad. Curse Doyoung for getting that last round of shots, it’s Jungwoo’s fault though, he should have known better than to accept drinks from such a prolific drinker as Doyoung when he knew Johnny needed him in early the next day.

The subway ride over is hellish, the 6:30 am commute seems far busier than normal, but maybe that’s just Jungwoo’s fatigue-addled brain messing with him. When he arrives at Johnny’s front door he looks far from his normal, well-put-together self.

Johnny can tell as much too, sitting at the kitchen island with his coffee when Jungwoo lets himself in. The man, as per usual, looks his normal annoyingly perfect self, white cotton shirt rolled up just past his elbows exposing his toned forearms, veins running artfully down to his hands where he holds his cup up to his curled lips. Truly the bane of Jungwoo’s existence.

“Rough start?” He says, lowering the mug to the tabletop, his voice is always a pitch lower in the mornings.

Jungwoo looks down at the creased shirt he threw on under his jacket and his messy windswept hair, such a stark contrast compared to Johnny. He feels like he did back in high school as he stands by him, an embarrassingly gangly teen babysitting his neighbours’ kids for a shitty hourly rate (he may have slept with a couple of those kids' older siblings but that was beside the point).

“I didn’t sleep too well last night.” Jungwoo’s voice is rougher than he expects, maybe the impromptu karaoke session  _ was _ a bad idea.

“Poor thing,” Johnny coos, ruffling his hair as he walks over to pick up his tie hung over the back of the sofa, Jungwoo’s knees get a little weak. “Feel free to use the shower this afternoon, it might wake you up.”

Ah, Johnny’s shower, Jungwoo worshipped that thing, the water pressure felt like heaven compared to the god awful plumbing in Jungwoo’s apartment building.

“I might take you up on that offer.”

“No problem, what’s mine is yours,” Johnny sing-songs.

“Here let me help you with that.” before he can catch up with his lizard brained instincts Jungwoo’s moving in front of Johnny and pulling the slim grey tie from his grip. Johnny concedes easily, hands slipping down to rest in his trouser pockets. 

Stood this close to Johnny, Jungwoo can feel every breath that leaves his lips fanning over his face. Their heights are similar, Jungwoo would only have to raise on his tiptoes a little and lean forward a few inches for his plush lips to be level with the older man’s. 

Jungwoo, snapping himself out of his reverie, focuses his eyes down onto Johnny’s collar, muscles tensed to stop his hands from quivering as he fastens Johnny’s top button. As he wraps the tie around Johnny’s neck it’s impossible to ignore the way Johnny’s eyes burn on to his face.

The buzzing of Johnny’s phone on the kitchen counter shatters the tense atmosphere Jungwoo hadn’t even realised had been building, running his hand over Johnny’s front once more before stepping back. 

“Ah, looks like my ride's here,” Johnny says after checking his texts, gathering his suit jacket in the crook of his elbow. Jungwoo is  _ most definitely not  _ disappointed as the man makes his way to the door.

“Don’t work too hard.” Johnny throws a wink over his shoulder before he’s out of the door.

_ God,  _ it’s barely even 7 and Jungwoo’s already a hot mess. He slides into the cushions and lets his head hang back over the edge of the sofa, closing his eyes and catching his breath. At least he’s got another hour or so before he needs to think about waking Mina up.

He’s only working the morning today, thank god, Mina’s grandmother coming at midday to pick the girl up. Jungwoo’s slightly in love with the older woman who always greets him smiling and pinching his cheeks.

There’s no real need for Jungwoo to stay at the Suh’s, Johnny had said he’d pick Mina up from his mum’s after he finishes work, but Jungwoo’s so exhausted from this morning his feet take him into the spare room before he even realises where he’s going. Mina had been a bundle of energy that morning, excited to see the older woman and Jungwoo’s already slow body was working full time to keep up with her, so when his head hits the pillows he’s off to sleep in seconds.

This probably wasn’t one of his best ideas when he wakes up a few hours later drooling on his pillow still clad in his shirt and jeans. Johnny’s offer of his shower sounds even better than it did that morning, peeling himself off the duvet and into the bathroom.

Under the hot stream of water, it’s almost too easy to let his hands wander. Jungwoo closes his eyes and lets his head rest against the tiled wall, steam rising around him and making his thoughts seem hazy. It doesn’t take long before he’s hard, a few slow tugs on his dick, before his hand’s running further down between his thighs and over his perineum, his fingertips feel like electric shocks as they brush the sensitive skin of the inside of his legs.

Jungwoo bites his lip as a finger presses over his hole. Thinking fast, he grabs some of Johnny’s expensive bath oils and liberally coats his fingers then lets his back rest fully against the wall, pelvis tilted a little forward. Jungwoo’s knees buckle as his first finger presses slowly inside already weak from the sensation. It’s been far too long since he’s had time to himself like this, always too busy with something else, so he gets caught up in the feeling of something inside him far too quickly.

As he starts to move his finger slowly in and out, Jungwoo’s hazy mind starts to drift back to that morning. Johnny, perfect handsome Johnny stood barely a foot in front of him, shoulders broad and sure, his legs parted just a little, he stood like he was metres taller than Jungwoo, not inches. If he’d moved forward just a little, wrapped his thick arms around Jungwoo’s slight frame-.

Jungwoo presses a second finger in alongside the first, every thought running through his mind about Johnny. Johnny’s breath on his next, Johnny’s hands pressing into his waist, Johnny’s fingers inside him.

The moan Jungwoo lets slip through his lips at that thought is barely deafened by the rush of water above him. A hand coming back to rest on the wall behind him to steady his now shaking frame. How much better would it feel if it were Johnny’s fingers pressed inside him instead of his own, Jungwoo wonders, they’re so much thicker than Jungwoo’s slender ones, carving out inside of him, his knuckles pressing incessantly at his rim. He’d be able to reach much deeper, keep the pace so much faster than Jungwoo’s lithe body can maintain.

It’s a little frustrating, no matter how fast Jungwoo moves his fingers in and out he can never quite reach far enough as others are able to. Whining incessantly now, Jungwoo brings his hand off the wall to wrap around his aching cock as he draws closer and closer. It’s Johnny's face that’s burned in the back of Jungwoo’s eyelids as he comes, his smug grin scorched into Jungwoo’s memory pushing him over the edge.

Thank god he’s in the shower, is Jungwoo’s first thought as he begins to gather himself, not sure he could deal with the shame of cleaning his own come off another man’s bedsheets. With haste he washes himself off with the now cooling water, rushing back to his room for a clean set of clothes. It won’t be another couple hours before Johnny and Mina get back home but Jungwoo already feels as though he’s overstayed his welcome, scurrying away from the bathroom with one last look and blushing cheeks. The front door shutting with a hollow sound on his way out.

  
  
  


Jungwoo lived with Jaehyun and Doyoung for a good 4 years until the pair moved out and he’s still not quite used to living alone. He misses it being the 3 of them a lot, he misses the threesomes and Doyoung’s weird 2 am cooking habits but most of all he just misses the closeness of other people. He’s a naturally tactile person, and it just doesn’t feel right to him trying to find comfort in an empty home. Johnny’s home, however, makes a good substitute. 

Around a week after the shower incident, Jungwoo finds himself standing in the Suh’s kitchen, Mina had been struck with the brilliant idea of baking her dad something after Johnny had let her watch too many cooking show episodes the night before. It had sounded like a good idea when she had first brought it up but now half an hour later is when Jungwoo realises how sorely mistaken he was. Rather embarrassingly, Jungwoo’s baking skills are only marginally better than the 3-year-old’s, his talents in the kitchen barely extending past making sure they both get 3 meals a day.

Jungwoo’s glad he insisted on them wearing Johnny’s aprons as an incident with the flour has left them both dirtied, as their buns cool on the worktop, white powder clinging to their clothes and up to their hair. Mina looks adorable, her tiny frame swallowed in the heavy fabric of Johnny’s apron, a little smudge of cocoa on her nose that Jungwoo had left there makes him giggle.

This is the state Johnny finds them in when he gets back home. It’s a Wednesday, Jungwoo knows this is the day Johnny usually only works till 2, so it’s on Jungwoo that the kitchen’s still in such a state when he walks in. He only smiles when he sees the mess, Jungwoo thinks he could count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Johnny angry, usually more of one to brood than express his emotions explosively. 

”Hey, it’s so nice out today. How about we go to the park.” He says later, whilst they’re sat around Johnny’s table sampling their baking.

Mina is quick to agree. It’s been raining lots for the past few days and there’s no doubt she's been getting a bit stir crazy stuck inside for so long. 

It’s Jungwoo who Johnny turns to next, eyes questioning and hopeful. Mina catches on to the unspoken question quickly. ”Please, Jungwoo, you’ll come too right?” 

”Will you, Jungwoo? You know what I’m like, I’ll probably lose her in 10 minutes without you.” This is a lie, Jungwoo knows it is. Johnny’s mastered the art of looking calm and laid back whilst being acutely aware of everything around him. Jungwoo’s spent enough time around Johnny to know nothing escapes his attention, always in complete control, the only thing that Jungwoo’s seen to make his careful facade slip is his daughter.

All Jungwoo’s able do is laugh and agree. Mina, tugging at his pant leg with doe eyes, would be hard enough to say no to, but with Johnny’s effort too? Jungwoo is nothing but weak. 

Luckily Johnny lives close enough to the nearest park that there’s no need to get the subway. The sky’s clear but there’s still a gentle breeze, Luckily, Mina doesn’t seem too bothered though. The girl’s managed to weasel her way into holding both Jungwoo and Johnny’s hands, pulling their bodies along in synchrony as she swings them back and forth. By the look on her face she’s playing a game in her head neither of the two men are privy to as in an almost rhythmic manner she pulls their arms with a strength Jungwoo didn’t know 3-year-olds could possess, leading the men so close together their shoulders brush, before pushing herself forwards back between them. 

“Are you cold Jungwoo?” Johnny’s deep voice shocks Jungwoo, almost stumbling if it weren’t for Mina’s iron grip in his right hand. “Your cheeks are a little rosy,” callused fingers drift up to brush over his cheek. Jungwoo’s face must be flushed because the drag of Johnny’s fingertips feels cold against his skin. Jungwoo presses down the shudders threatening to shake his arms.

“N-no, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You’re not shivering a little?”

“I’m fine, honestly!”

A little reluctantly Johnny leaves it there, his hand tracing Jungwoo’s cheekbone one last time before drifting back down to his side. Jungwoo hates how badly he misses his cool touch.

Mina’s racing laps the second the three reach the park, whilst Johnny leads Jungwoo to one of the free benches surrounding the area. Jungwoo keeps his eyes locked on Mina’s form as he’s pushed into sitting by Johnny’s firm hand on his shoulder, it’s far easier than looking up at Johnny, heavens knows what state his cheeks are in now. 

Johnny settles beside him as Mina drifts towards the playground, his broad thigh bumping against Jungwoo’s sizable smaller one as he relaxes into the bench’s wooden frame. His voice is so nice, a smooth low pitch embellished with little ticks of an American accent, that Jungwoo has to stop himself from zoning out as he listens to the man speak, clinging on to passing phases about Johnny’s work and his coworkers’ antics to keep himself grounded.

Mina has quickly found one of her friends from preschool, the other kid’s mother watching the two children clamber but the climbing frame at close proximity, so there’s no real need for Jungwoo to keep his gaze locked so firmly on the girl anymore. It’s better than the alternative though, Johnny’s own eyes are locked so firmly on Jungwoo’s profile if Jungwoo turned just an inch to catch his gaze he doesn’t know if he’d be able to hold himself together.

It’s the weight lowering down on his shoulders that snaps Jungwoo out of his trance, Johnny’s thick woollen coat is being draped around his torso, Jungwoo’s back lifting away from the back of the bench as Johnny’s guiding hand prompts him forward before he can even realise what he’s doing.

“You’d just say no if I asked you,” Johnny says as Jungwoo looks up at his questioningly. “I’m not about to let my favourite nanny catch a cold because he’s too proud to accept a favour.”

“You’re favourite nanny, huh?” the words slip over his curled tongue before Jungwoo can shut his mouth. Old habits die hard, he guesses.

Johnny doesn’t look put off however, rather the opposite, chest rising forward a little to meet Jungwoo’s flirting.

“Of course you’re my favourite,” Johnny leans forward, his shoulder nudging Jungwoo’s but he doesn’t pull away, letting his warmth seep through their layers of clothes till it touches Jungwoo’s shivering skin. “who else bakes for me and leaves a lovely mess to come home to.”

Johnny’s forearms are way too visible for comfort now his coat is gone, coiled muscles tensing sporadically as his hand rubs up and down Jungwoo’s thigh in an attempt to warm the boy up. 

“Actually, it was more Mina’s idea to bake for you than mine.”

“Ah, so I just have the mess to thank you for then?”

“Hey!” Jungwoo’s indignance only manages to draw Jungwoo closer to Johnny, knocking his knee against his. Johnny barely moves, like he was expecting it. He’s riling me up, Jungwoo realises belatedly, who could guess that he knew Jungwoo well enough to know which buttons to press to get a rise out of him. Johnny was leading a perfect push and pull that Jungwoo hadn’t realised he’d been a part of.

“Are you warming up now?” Johnny’s head is tilted so his voice runs close to Jungwoo’s ears. Just as he’s getting used to it, the hand on his thigh slows to a stop near the top of Jungwoo’s thing, absentmindedly kneading into the flesh.

“Yes, thank you.”

Johnny’s smile is tender. “Next time, just ask okay?”

Jungwoo hadn’t realised how long the pair had been sat there together till Mina runs back over to interrupt. She looks a little exhausted now despite the dopey grin on her face, panting as she climbs onto Johnny’s lap. Jungwoo mourns the loss of intense heat on his thigh as Johnny moves his hand to support her.

“Daddy, I’m hungry,” the girl says, pouting. Johnny checks his watch over her shoulder.

“Huh, it’s later than I thought.” He stands Mina back on the ground and raises himself from the bench. “I fancy Chinese, how does takeaway sound?” Mina’s reaction is immediate, wrapping her arms around her dad’s leg and beaming up at him. 

“Jungwoo? How about you?”

“Oh, I’m not sure…” He shouldn’t. Jungwoo knows he shouldn’t keep giving into Johnny like this, but the man’s so receptive and kind it makes it so difficult.

“I dragged you out in the cold, the least I could do is get you dinner.” 

“Really, you don’t have to-“

“Mina wants you to stay too, don’t you darling?” The bastard, Johnny sure knows how to play dirty.

“Please Woo, please stay. You have to do what daddy tells you.” The way Mina tries to harden her voice, a weak imitation of her father, would be adorable if Jungwoo wasn’t so distracted by the dark grin forming on Johnny’s lips, a slight shift in his demeanour that Jungwoo can’t miss.

“Yeah, Jungwoo. Do what Daddy tells you.”

Panicking, Jungwoo turns to Mina instead, picking her up and pushing his burning face into her shoulder. “Sure, darling. I’ll stay.” It’s dangerous, the influence Johnny has over him with just a few choice words.

The man chuckles, relenting his gaze on the boy now he knows he’s won. “That’s how to push your buttons then.” Jungwoo pretends he doesn’t hear him, following a metre behind as Johnny pulls out his phone. “What shall I order for you, Woo?

  
  
  


Mina does her utmost best to stay the rest of the night wrapped up in Jungwoo’s arms, making a fuss to sit in Jungwoo’s lap after their food arrives. She’s a lot like Johnny in that way, cat-like slyness creeping onto her face when she wants to get her way, so it’s only to be expected when Jungwoo relents, the 3 of them sat comfortably on Johnny’s rug in his living room whilst something child-friendly plays on the TV. 

Sated, Jungwoo leans back against the sofa as Mina curls up against his chest, the domesticity of it making his limbs warm and heavy. He needs to put her to bed soon, but her tiredness seems to be rubbing off on Jungwoo so much so he can barely bring himself to move, eyes almost slipping shut.

It’s Johnny walking back into the room after clearing their plates that prompts them to slip open again. His hand winding slowly through Jungwoo’s blond hair as he sits on the sofa behind him. It’s so relaxing he starts to melt into the touch, Mina shuffling closer to his chest as his neck cranes back. It’s only when he realises it’s Johnny’s thigh next to his face that he’s nosing into that he reluctantly pulls away.

“It’s getting late, I need to put Mina to bed.” Jungwoo clears his throat when his voice comes out a little hoarse.

“Don’t worry I can do that, you stay there.” Johnny’s voice is firm. In his current state, there’s no point in Jungwoo arguing.

Mina melts into her father’s chest just as easily as she did Jungwoo’s, the man rousing her gently on his way to the bathroom. Jungwoo’s head feels so stuffy it feels like an age till he’s stood up too, slowly making his way into the kitchen.

It looks as though Johnny’s already cleaned up half the mess Jungwoo and Mina left that afternoon so it’s only fair Jungwoo finishes the job, after all, it was his fault in the first place. It doesn’t take long before Jungwoo’s finished, a few surfaces wiped down and plates put in the dishwasher, but his eyelids are feeling heavy again by the time he stops. That’s how Johnny catches him, leaning against the counter, blond curtains of his hair falling in front of his eyes.

“You look tired.” Johnny looks down at him, head tilted and eyes wide. “You should stay the night Woo, I don’t want you getting the subway like this.”

It’s not like Jungwoo hasn’t gotten the subway in far worse states, he’d made his way home that way at 3 am after getting dicked down on the other side of the city and still made it home safe, but the way Johnny’s gazing at him, leading him down the hallway with his hand on his back, Jungwoo’s far too weak to argue. The mattress almost swallows him as Jungwoo lets himself sink into the soft sheets, but it’s the lingering warmth of Jungwoo’s hand on his back, on his thigh, in his hair, that has him drifting off so quickly.

It must be around 1 am when Jungwoo wakes up, much more well-rested but unbelievably thirsty. Dragging himself away from the pillows, he tiptoes his way into the kitchen, Mina’s not a light sleeper but Jungwoo doesn’t know how easily Johnny wakes.

Pausing at the doorway, there’s a shadowy figure sat in Johnny’s office as Jungwoo makes his way back to his room, his brain too tired to tell him it’s Johnny before his body jolts him back a step. “Jesus you scared me.”

The man looks up and Jungwoo can get a good look at him as his eyes adjust to the low light. His hair falls forward now instead of slicked back, lidded eyes covered by black-framed glasses, Jungwoo would never tell the man but he wishes he would wear them more often, they make him look so defined and powerful. He’s not in the button up he was wearing earlier, instead, a tight black shirt wraps around his body. Jungwoo hopes it’s dark enough that Johnny can’t see the way his eyes lock on his pecs.

“What are you doing up?”

“Oh, I was just thirsty.” Jungwoo snaps out of his daze and gestures to his glass. “What about you?”

“Too antsy to sleep so I thought I’d look over some paperwork.” His shoulders look stiff hunched over his desk, Jungwoo wishes he could move forward and massage the tension out of them.

“You work too hard Johnny, you’re gonna put your partners out of a job.”

“I know, I know. Taeyong can handle the project by himself I just…”

“You like to be in control?”

Despite the low light, Jungwoo sees the way Johnny’s dark eyes shoot up to him, burning with something akin to desire.

“Yeah, That’s it.”

“A workaholic and a control freak then,” Jungwoo says. It's easier to joke through the strange tension Johnny’s created than to allow himself to bask in it, Johnny seems intent on pushing it though, not letting Jungwoo retreat from his efforts. 

“I just like getting my way, Jungwoo.” His voice is quiet but the room is quieter.

“I suppose a man like you always gets what he wants.”

“Hmm, not everything.” There’s something profound behind Johnny’s eyes as if they’re asking him to understand something he hasn’t put into words. It’s so intense Jungwoo almost takes a step closer before he catches himself, edging back to his room instead.

“Please don’t work too hard Johnny,” his voice is a little weak. “You have work early tomorrow, I don’t like seeing you tired.”

With his bedroom door shut tightly behind him, it's far too easy for Jungwoo to just  _ give in _ , letting his mind drift to his base desires as he creeps back under the covers. He’s already half-hard when his hand trails down his torso and under the waistband of his pants, wrapping around his cock.

There’s enough precum forming at his slit to make the glide of his hand smooth, quickening his pace as small whimpers escape him. Jungwoo flips onto his stomach gracelessly and buries his face in the pillows before he’s too far gone to care how loud he gets, rutting pitifully into the mattress through his pyjama bottoms to the same pace as his wrist.

Johnny had looked so good today, everything the man did riling Jungwoo up. His mind is so flustered with thoughts of the other man he can almost forget whose bed he’s lying in, the very object of his desires only separated from him by a single wall.

Jungwoo wonders if he’d be able to hear him if his moans weren’t muffled by the pillow stuffed in his mouth. He wonders what Johnny would think of him if he saw him like this, if he knew how depraved he was, jerking off to his thoughts about the older man, such a whore for him he couldn’t even wait till he was in his own home.

Johnny had looked so good just then, sat at the kitchen table, his gaze so dark and intense it made Jungwoo’s legs shake when he looked at him. The way his muscles had looked wrapped under the tight fabric of his shirt. How much better they would look with his shirt off, his strong arms pushing and moulding Jungwoo’s body as if he owned him. It would be so easy for the older man to just press Jungwoo’s weaker frame beneath him, hold him down over the edge of his desk while Jungwoo squirmed and whimpered. 

Johnny’s tall, taller than Jungwoo which was an impressive feat in of itself, so it’s easy to imagine just how big his cock would be too, how deep inside Jungwoo he could push, the ease with which he could reach all the spots Jungwoo couldn’t do alone. 

Jungwoo’s hand hastens around his cock, he’s embarrassingly close, Johnny’s subtle teasing all day wearing down on his inhibitions. The hand gripping the pillow slips into his hair, tugging the same strands Johnny had ran his hands through. How good would it feel with him tugging his head back harshly, a hand holding his back against solid wood as how ploughs into him from behind.

That word Johnny had called himself that afternoon is repeating over and over again in Jungwoo’s head, the damp fabric of the pillow slipping from his open mouth, that very word spilling from his lips as he comes wetly into his underwear.

Reality crashes back over Jungwoo as he pulls his head off the ruined pillow, catching his racing breath. He’s too scared about bumping into Johnny again to wash his soiled hands in the bathroom, instead, wiping them on his pyjama bottoms before stuffing them in a stray back and unearthing a new pair and tucking himself back under the sheets.

The wet patch on his pillow sticks to his burning cheek, a sick reminder of what he just gave into. He flips the pillow over and closes his eyes, hoping Johnny will have already left for work by the time he wakes up.

  
  
  


Luckily, Jungwoo manages to avoid crossing paths with Johnny for more than 5 minutes at a time for the next week. Any longer in front of the man and Jungwoo thought he might have burst into flames, thoughts of that late night in Johnny’s spare room occupying a constant space in the back of his mind.

He’d spent a sizeable amount of his free time replaying his memories of Johnny from that day in the safety of his own home, indulging himself as loudly as he pleases (Jungwoo, it seems, has exceedingly little respect for his neighbours). The more he concedes, the more he seems to fixate on his desires, even going against his better judgement and plaguing his texts to Donghyuck.

Jungwoo’s only working for a couple of hours come Friday, picking Mina up from preschool and keeping her occupied till her grandma comes to get her after dinner for the weekend. Mina’s especially excitable, running rounds of the apartment whilst Jungwoo tries to pack for her. By the time Mrs Suh comes to collect her she’s created an astonishingly large mess of knick-knacks on the living room floor for Jungwoo to clean up.

Most of the mess only takes two ticks to clear away, the majority soft toys out of Mina’s room but there’s a couple of things from elsewhere that make Jungwoo double take. Coats and jackets of Johnny’s are wrapped haphazardly around a few of the larger toys. He’d seen the man store them away in his bedroom when he’d get home from work, Mina must have slipped in there whilst Jungwoo was making her dinner.

He could just leave them on the back of the sofa for Johnny to sort out when he gets back, the older man surely wouldn’t mind, but Jungwoo’s always had a penchant for keeping things neat.

Maybe the self-imposed barrier Jungwoo had put between himself and Johnny's bedroom has given him a slight complex because entering now feels like walking into a lion's den. 

The room’s a lot like the rest of the house, minimal but homely decorations, yet everything that fills these 4 walls feels more intimate, so explicitly _ Johnny’s _ , a more carnal part of Jungwoo wants to bask in it. Instead, he places them on the bed and makes his way to the wardrobe, methodically putting them away one by one.

It’s a menial task, Jungwoo making his way through the pile with haste moving in a swift rhythm until a socked foot catches on the hem of one of the longer coats. Stumbling forward towards the bed, Jungwoo drops the coat, throwing his hands forward to break himself on the soft eiderdown. His hands never meet the mattress though, a tight grip winding around his slim waist and pulling him a step back.

“Careful Jungwoo, I almost missed you.” Johnny’s voice is low, lower than normal, as his hands tighten just above Jungwoo’s hips. The smaller boy leans back into the older man, catching the breath he was holding as he melts further into Johnny’s hold.

“God, Johnny. What would I do without you.” Jungwoo tips his head back to smile dopily at the man. Right here, in the crook of Johnny’s shoulder he can smell the thick scent of his cologne and something deeper, something distinctly  _ Johnny _ . It’s a little addicting, the way it fills his nostrils and floats around his head making him woozy.

Johnny’s warm palms rub up Jungwoo’s flanks before tightening and spinning the smaller boy around to face him, Jungwoo’s ass brushing Johnny’s crotch lightly as he turns. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’d get awfully lonely.”

This close, Jungwoo can study every minute detail of Johnny’s face. Little flecks of silver hair frame the edges of his handsome face where his hair dye has grown out, the curve of his top lip is exaggerated as he smiles. There’s an intense look in his eyes that Jungwoo feels so desperately caught in, unable to move away from Johnny’s spell, instead pulled impossibly closer.

It’s instinctual as Jungwoo brings a had up to touch Johnny’s face, an invisible force tugging his arm forward. The man doesn’t seem to mind, his own hands circling Jungwoo’s waist tighter as he traces his chiselled cheekbones with long fingertips. 

The skin of Johnny’s jaw is a little rough under Jungwoo’s fingers, a 5 o’clock shadow just coming through along the sharp angle. He moves his hands slowly up and around to cup the back of his neck, short hairs at his nape tickling Jungwoo’s palms.

Johnny’s index fingers are tracing circles into the small of Jungwoo’s back, his touch ever so light yet Jungwoo can feel every movement as if it’s amplified, his body already tuned perfectly to Johnny’s touch. There’s no sound between them but the hitch of Jungwoo’s breath when Johnny pulls him an inch closer, the stumble of Jungwoo’s feet muffled by the carpet. Jungwoo tightens his grip around Johnny’s neck to steady himself, the man’s head tipping back a little as a result. He looks so grand, so powerful, looming over Jungwoo like this, watching him like a hawk down the angle of his nose. Jungwoo whimpers quietly, cheeks immediately blushing from embarrassment.

The sound seems to be like a thread snapping for Johnny, slow movements suddenly becoming more purposeful. His large hands follow the curve of Jungwoo’s back downwards till they’ve reached his ass. It’s second nature to Jungwoo as he pushes himself back into the increasing pressure, his little moans encouraging Johnny as he gropes him. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, Woo.” He sounds just as wrecked as Jungwoo feels, leaning in closer and closer to his exposed neck.

His hot breath tickling his clavicle is what causes Jungwoo to snap, surging forward and pressing his lips against Johnny’s. A little shocked at his boldness, Jungwoo stills, hands still gripping Johnny’s neck, before the older man catches up. He takes control of the kiss with practised ease, expertly moulding Jungwoo’s lips against his. Shock now starting to dissipate, Jungwoo starts to reciprocate. Lips parting as Johnny coaxes him to, letting his tongue run across his own. 

The temperature in the room has skyrocketed, Jungwoo starting to wriggle under the binds of his shirt as much as Johnny’s firm grip on his ass lets him. Johnny, realising his struggle, starts to move his hands back up Jungwoo’s body, this time under the fabric of his shirt.

It feels so much more intense, the rough drag of Johnny’s hands against his soft stomach and ribs only engages Jungwoo more, Pushing every part of himself that he can into Johnny’s grip with fervour. 

Jungwoo cries a little as Johnny’s lips fall away from his, barely realising his shirt being tugged over his head and off his body before they’re back on his body nipping harshly at his neck. Jungwoo tips his head back further exposing more of his skin for Johnny to mark whilst his hands wind up his hair to the crown of his head so the man’s pressed into him.

“God, Jungwoo, tell me to stop.” The man mutters in between bites. Every time the man speaks another bit of Jungwoo’s sanity chips away till he feels so strung out he could snap at a single word.

“Please, don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop.”

Johnny’s groan is so guttural, so  _ animal,  _ it more resembles a growl. Instead of towards him, those thick, strong arms are pushing him back, Jungwoo’s body hitting the bed behind him with a soft exhale of air. Expecting the man to follow, Jungwoo drags himself back till his whole bodies laid out on the bed, propping himself up with his arms.

It’s been far too long since Jungwoo’s had another person's body before him like this, and never one quite as exquisite as Johnny’s. He’s built impossibly well, the almost decade the man has on Jungwoo has only done him favours. 

His silhouette is mouthwatering, tendinous muscle padding out his shoulders and chest, thick arms and legs that could cage Jungwoo in so well. It’s hard for Jungwoo to feel small beneath another’s body but next to Johnny he feels so delicate and breakable. The sheer sight of the man, the power of his dark gaze, has all of his inhibitions stripping down, leaving his carnal desires exposed.

“Please, Johnny” Junngwoo whines, spreading his legs to invite the man in. The man merely cocks his head, hands placed on his hips, a look on his face like he’s about to reprimand him.

“Go on, Woo, you can say it. I heard you, you know, you were so loud that night after you came to my office.”

Jungwoo eyes widen, “Johnny-“

“Ah ah ah, that’s not it baby.”

Jungwoo lets out a long, low whine, letting his head slip back, giving in. “Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Pleased, Johnny starts moving again, advancing on Jungwoo’s prone form spread out on his duvet. His grin is more predatory than usual.

“Tell me Jungwoo, what were you thinking about that night that had you moaning so loudly?”

“You and me…” Jungwoo’s weak voice trails of as Johnny runs his fingers down his bare sternum lightly, barely pressing down.

“Go on baby, don’t be shy.”

Jungwoo’s eyes slip shut, those images he came to the other night playing on loop on the back of his eyelids. “Your desk, you fucking me over that desk in your office.”

“God,” Johnny’s groan is deep, reverberating in his chest. “I always thought you were so straight-laced Woo, but look at you now moaning for me like a whore.” This only prompts Jungwoo to cry out louder.

Johnny always exudes a natural dominance that in usual circumstances Jungwoo has difficulty acting normal around him, but right now it’s so heavy, so amplified that Jungwoo can do nothing but crumble beneath it, letting his body fall back into the sheets as Johnny hovers above him.

The hand tracing around his exposed neck falls with him, tightening ever so slightly as Jungwoo’s chest arches upwards. It’s overwhelming, how little effort it takes Johnny to pin Jungwoo down, push him exactly where he wants him to go.

Impatiently, Johnny begins to pull down Jungwoo’s jeans, hand pushing his chest back down as the boy squirms. Jungwoo’s arms jump up to cling to the rigid set of his shoulders, shifting his hips when Johnny moves on to remove his underwear.

His boxers are embarrassingly wet with precum already as Johnny tosses them aside, hips jerking up to chase any friction on his touch-starved cock. Johnny tuts, both hands finding their way to the delicate dips of his hip bones, it would tickle if the feeling didn't get drowned by Jungwoo’s arousal.

“Tell me Jungwoo, what do you want me to do to you?” His mouth is back nipping dark bruises just above the curve of Jungwoo’s clavicle.

“Johnny-” A hand swats the side of his thigh in warning.

“Ah- Daddy please, I want more.” It’s difficult for Jungwoo to speak through his panting breaths, it’s all worth it though for the pleased smile Johnny kisses into his cheek, leaning forward to grab something from his bedside table.

Johnny unbuttons his thin shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, as he settles himself firmly between Jungwoo’s thighs, so close to his straining cock if Jungwoo were to shift his hips just a little his tip would brush up against Johnny’s tensed abs, it’s only the hard grip on his hips grounding his that stops him.

Before he can struggle, Johnny’s lifting his thighs and pressing them against his chest with a firm command to  _ keep them here _ . Jungwoo’s so exposed like this, most intimate areas bared by Johnny to him to see.

“What more do you want, baby. Do you want me here?” Johnny completely ignores his cock, moving lower till his now wet fingers are pressing against his taint, a fraction too light to push inside.

“Please, please, please.” Jungwoo’s head feels dizzy, unable to focus on anything but the pressure on his hole.

“You have to ask for it.”

Jungwoo cries, “please, I want you inside, your fingers-”

That’s all it takes for Johnny to push forward, a single thick finger pumping inside him at a building speed. It’s nothing compared to what Jungwoo’s taken before, but the teasing makes the intrusion feel so much bigger, more satisfying. 

It’s not long before Johnny’s edging in a second finger, as he intermittently rubs the print of his cock through his clothes. Jungwoo can feel the difference now between Johnny’s fingers and his own, they reach so much deeper, more length and a better angel put to good use, prodding closer and closer to his sweet spot with each push until they brush it. The cry Jungwoo lets out is loud, almost sobbing at the feeling as Johnny hones in on the spot, pushing harder and harder till his finger’s barely pulling away.

The constant pressure makes Jungwoo’s body shake, pushing his hips against Johnny’s almost static fingers as much as he can with his thighs still held against his chest, tiny gasps and yelps escaping him with each movement.

“Such a slut, Woo. I bet you’ve been aching for this haven’t you, your pretty ass must have been craving something in it right?” It’s so demeaning, Johnny talking down to him like this, poised barely moving an inch whilst Jungwoo slowly loses his mind beneath him. He has him exactly where he wants him, Jungwoo thinks, spread out and desperate for the older man. He doesn’t have enough state of mind to even force out a reply.

He loosened up enough now from the gyrations of his hips that Johnny can begin to push in a third finger. The push is tighter than the last two, Jungwoo clenching down unconsciously on the intrusion when Johnny’s wide knuckles catch his rim. Instead of relenting, Johnny coats his fingers in more lube, the excess dripping down Jungwoo’s ass till it’s dripping messily on Johnny’s expensive sheets.

Jungwoo has missed this, the stretch and the burn of something big inside of him. His own slender fingers can never quite replicate the feeling. It’s so good Jungwoo’s starting to lose focus, his view of Johnny between his knees blurring with tears. He’s legs, tired from the strain, start to slip down, spreading easily around Johnny’s closed waist. If Johnny’s fingers have him feeling this good how much better will the thick cock trapped in Johnny’s grey slacks be?

Too dazed to form words, Jungwoo moans grow louder, using his foot to push away the hand pulsing inside him as he tries his best to lean up on his forearms, broad grabbing motions towards Johnny’s pants.

“What’s wrong baby, getting tired of Daddy’s fingers?” said fingers drag all the way out slowly, playing with the wet mess Johnny left at his rim. Jungwoo’s hole is gaping a little as Johnny tugs the edge with the very tip of his finger. The moan he lets out is loud and obscene, pleading.

“Ah ah, I want you to say it for me, Woo, tell me what you want.”

God, when did it become so hard to speak, so hard to think? Jungwoo’s head drops down to the pillows again, eyes slipping shut.

“Please Daddy, I want your cock.”

“Is that right? You’re greedy ass still not satisfied? You want something bigger to fill you up, don’t you.” Jungwoo sobs at his words, weak legs trying and failing to wrap around Johnny’s waist and wrench him closer. Johnny seems to get the message though, finally unbuttoning the top of his trousers and pulling them down along with his underwear just enough so his cock springs out.

It’s massive, by any stretch of Jungwoo’s imagination. Only fitting that Johnny’s cock should match the rest of his body’s exaggerated proportions. Jungwoo’s overcome with the uncontrollable need to have it inside of him, his mouth, his ass,  _ anywhere.  _ Thick veins run up its thick length towards the angry leaking head, I did that, Jungwoo thinks, giggling to himself at the thought.

Johnny’s hands find their way to Jungwoo’s knees, gripping them harshly as he unwraps his legs from his waist, before they return to his cock, pumping it a few times as he reaches for the condom he pulled out earlier. Jungwoo whines, childish and petulant, “I’m clean, you don’t need to use that.” Johnny looks a touch sceptical but Jungwoo’s learning the rules now, “Please Daddy I want your cum inside me.”

His words seem to do the trick as the condom gets thrown back down, forgotten about, Johnny coating his hand in lube before returning it to his member. The excess wetness gets wiped gracelessly on Jungwoo’s thigh, drawing a whine from him which Johnny pointedly ignores.

It’s so good to have Johnny's face back hovering over him rather than down between his legs. Johnny’s cologne hits him again as though he’s smelling it for the first time, it’s more intoxicating now, pushing Jungwoo further back into his headspace.

One forearm rests next to Jungwoo’s head, Johnny’s face nosing into his neck, whilst the other holds his dick as he guides it towards Jungwoo’s hole, the light pressure of his tip rubbing across him before he starts to push in. 

It’s a tight fit, the pressure overwhelming Jungwoo, making him whine a thrash a little under Johnny’s one-handed grip on his hip. Johnny enters slowly, waiting for Jungwoo to compose himself and relax again each time he clenches down.

Jungwoo’s borderline hysterical when Johnny finally pushes all the way in, body high strung and quivering from the sensation. His fantasies pale in comparison to this, the way Johnny’s thick cock carves its way inside of him, Jungwoo tightening down with each thrust.

“Doing so well, Woo, so tight around me. It’s like you were made for me.” Unintelligible words are spilling from Jungwoo’s lips before he can stop them. It’s so much, almost too much, the mass of Johnny’s cock fully inside him, pressing against his walls feels unreal.

The size of Johnny’s biceps caging his face is a little ridiculous, Jungwoo can’t help but reach out and wrap his hands around them. Johnny tenses, his hips stuttering a little as Jungwoo’s grip tightens before he composes himself again, one arm moving to swiftly grip both Jungwoo’s wrists in one hand and pining them to the pillows about his head.

“I didn’t say you could touch, did I?” Jungwoo whines pitifully, relenting when Johnny tightens his grip as a warning, letting his arms go limp against the bed. 

“You look so good like this Woo. You suit this, underneath me, letting me use you.”

The pace of Johnny’s hips speeds up in response to Jungwoo’s moans, punching sounds out of him each time his hips meet his ass with a wet slap. The mix of sounds ringing through the room would make Jungwoo blush if he wasn’t already flushed a deep pink.

He must be dripping down there, Jungwoo thinks, the excess of lube slipping out of his used hole and down the crack of his ass, cooling on his burning skin. He can’t help himself as his hand wriggles free from Johnny’s grasp to the point where the two of them meet. His rim’s slick and hot under his fingers where it’s wrapped around Johnny’s cock, the man’s hot flesh bumping against Jungwoo’s knuckles. It’s so wet, so hot, if he could just slip one finger in-

Johnny’s voice is dark and strained, “can’t keep your hands still like I told you too, hm.” Instead of reaching for his wandering hands, Johnny wraps his palm around the side of his neck, thumb pushing his head up from under his chin so Jungwoo has no choice but to look at the man’s face. “Or are you just too much of a greedy slut to listen?” 

The tear tracks on Jungwoo’s face are a little smudged, a thin trail of spit leaking from the side of his open mouth as he struggles to form a coherent response.

“So drunk on dick you can’t even talk back,” Johnny sniggers, “you don’t have to worry baby, just let me look after you.”

All of a sudden Johnny’s pulling out, Jungwoo’s hand dislodged by the sudden movement, and he’s being flipped onto his knees by Johnny’s rough grip on his hips. Finding his balance, Jungwoo shuffles up the rest himself on his forearms just as Johnny pushes back in with one clean movement.

With Johnny behind him, the angle his dick ploughs into him is much better, hitting Jungwoo’s prostate on each thrust with near ease. One hand rests possessively on his hip, pulling Jungwoo backwards with ease as he tries to shuffle forward from the intense stimulation. The other’s winding its way into Jungwoo’s bleached hair, gripping the strands at the back in his fist to wrench his head back. The hair at the front that hasn’t stuck to the sweat building on Jungwoo’s forehead bounces up and down in front of his eyes, parting all messed up from tossing his head in the pillows.

His cock, that Johnny is intent on ignoring, is leaking heavily now, adding to the wet mess of lube and Johnny’s own precum that had slipped out of his ass and onto the sheets. His arms are shaking, struggling with the weight of holding himself up against Johnny’s powerful thrusts and fighting the urge to move them so he can fist his aching cock.

“Is this how you imagined it Jungwoo? Is this how you imagined me fucking you behind while I spread you out on my desk.” Johnny punctuates his words with a harsh tug on Jungwoo’s hair, making his back arch further.

“A-ah, Daddy-”

“How long have you been thinking about this? Spreading your legs for me like a common whore.” That’s all the prompt Jungwoo needs, arms finally buckling, his head falling face-first into the sheets as Johnny just  _ uses _ him.

“Since- ah, since my first day.”

“Christ Jungwoo,” Johnny sounds wrecked. “Playing hard to get were you, waiting this long before you offered your ass up.”

Jungwoo can’t think, can barely move, as Johnny keeps building on his unforgiving pace. The cheeks of his ass must be red by now with the way the bones of Johnny’s pelvis keep meeting them. 

“You’ll make it up to me right, Jungwoo. It’s not polite to keep people waiting.” Jungwoo wails, pushing his ass back as far as his body will let him as Johnny tightens his unkind grip.

“Yes, yes, anything.”

“Ah, such a good boy, letting me use you like this.”

“Please, god, I’m so close.” His cock is aching so much it hurts, Jungwoo’s arm is heavy as he tries to drag it down between his legs to relieve the hot pain.

“No, no touching.” Johnny’s tone is edging on angry. “You can come for me just like this can’t you baby.”

Jungwoo whines pitifully, the ache of his cock is almost unbearable but he wants to be good, wants to be good for Johnny.

“Ah- I’m-”

“Go on, be a good boy for me.”

One more push of Johnny’s cock against his prostate and Jungwoo’s coming, his voice high pitched and hoarse, screaming about an unintelligible mess of pleas as Johnny fucks him through his orgasm.

“Ah- Johnny, hurts.” The sensation of Johnny’s cock dragging his walls has only intensified now he’s come, overworked muscles twitching uselessly as he continues to fuck him.

“You’re doing so well Jungwoo, just a bit longer,” Jungwoo barely registers Johnny’s hand moving around his jaw, slipping two fingers into his gaping mouth. Jungwoo sucks down on his digits on instinct alone, too fucked out to process his actions. “You can do that for me can’t you?”

He moans around the thick weight of Johnny’s fingers against his tongue, grounding him as he feels his mind begin to float off. The wet push and pull of Johnny’s cock feels so distant, the feeling melding with his bones till it feels natural. 

It doesn’t take much longer before Johnny’s hips are stuttering, rabbiting into Jungwoo a few more times as he spills inside of him. The warmth of Johnny’s cum lingers in Jungwoo after his cock pulls out leaving Jungwoo feeling hollow and empty.

Without Johnny’s hands holding his hips up, Jungwoo’s weak thighs crumble under his weight, falling into the wet patch he left underneath him. Uncomfortable, Jungwoo tries to shift onto his side so the pressure’s off his sensitive cock.

Johnny, still arched over him, chuckles breathlessly, removing his wet fingers from Jungwoo’s mouth and using his now free hand to coax the younger boy onto his side before collapsing behind him. His fingers trace Jungwoo’s rim absentmindedly, reddened and gaping a little as a mix of lube and Johnny’s release starts to trickle out.

“You did so well, Woo.” Johnny’s voice is scratched but much kinder now as he presses wet kisses into Jungwoo’s flushed neck, brushing his flyaway hair off his forehead gently. 

Jungwoo tries to reply but can only gather together a few short whimpers in his dazed state, instead, pushing his head back onto Johnny’s firm chest.

It could be a few minutes later or an hour when Johnny finally peels away from Jungwoo’s back, ignoring Jungwoo’s groans as he shifts the dirtied sheet from under him and uses the edge to attempt to clean the mess between Jungwoo’s legs. Returning quickly to Jungwoo’s side this time with a sheet stolen from the spare room.

“You’ll… stay won’t you?” Jungwoo’s never heard Johnny sound so unsure, wriggling around with his last pieces of strength till he’s facing the man. There’s a small frown between his brows that makes Johnny look nervous. Jungwoo presses the fine lines away with his thumb and a gentle smile.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever then?” Jungwoo snorts, pushing his face into the man’s chest. It’s a little embarrassing how easily Johnny manages to fluster him. 

“Let’s just start with breakfast tomorrow, yeah?” Jungwoo says, drifting off all too easily in Johnny’s warm hold. 

Jaehyun’s not gonna believe this when Jungwoo texts him tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> eep how did this happen i wasn't even trying to write daddy kink anyway i hope this was okay
> 
> pls talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fivebiessings) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings)


End file.
